


The 5 times daehwi tried to make donghyun jealous and the one time he didn't have to try

by Scriller



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriller/pseuds/Scriller
Summary: This is just daehwi being a brat, but then it gets sad, and then everyone's happy again ^_^
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Kudos: 28





	The 5 times daehwi tried to make donghyun jealous and the one time he didn't have to try

It was a late night after a long day of practice. Daehwi knew as much. But he also knew how hard it can be to fall asleep in a room devoid of another warm body. Daehwi had always been a people person, and that didn't change in his sleep. He needed to feel some sort of life form next to him as he drifted to sleep. 

Hence, how he ended up in the doorway of youngmin's and donghyun's bedroom at 2 in the morning. Really, he didn't mean to end up here, he could have just as easily crawled into bed with woong or woojin, but something about youngmin had always managed to make him feel just the slightest bit more comfortable. 

Really there was no reason to slide into the couples bed that night, and yet here he was, standing by the side of the bed watching his hyungs sleep peacefully, together. 

"Daehwi? Is that you?" Youngmin rolled over to see the standing figure next to his bed, rubbing sleep out of its eyes. 

Daehwi never answered him. He took that as an invitation to crawl into the bed beside Youngmin and cuddle him closely. Youngmin curled back up next to donghyun and fell back asleep, this time, with a daehwi in his arms also. 

Daehwi found it was still difficult to fall asleep like this. Even next to two sleeping bodies, it was never easy to fall asleep around youngmin for daehwi. Sure, the man did allow an extra level of comfort for daehwi, but it was always hard to fall asleep when you were curled into the arms of someone you admire so much.

As the boy was playing with his hyungs hair, he felt the other sleeping figure move beneath him. Daehwi was jerked a bit as donghyun sat himself up a bit to get a better picture at the third party that had decided to make itself present that night. 

"Daehwi? What the hell are you doing? It's like 2 am?" Donghyun said, clearly a bit annoyed by the uninvited presence of his friend. Maybe even more annoyed by that same friend that just so happened to be laying a bit too comfortably in his boyfriends arms for his liking. 

"I couldn't sleep, hyung told me to sleep here." Daehwi pouted. He tried to sink father into youngmin's arms, though that just seemed to make donghyun more annoyed. 

Honestly, Donghyun knew better. He knew daehwi had a habit of sleeping in the other members' beds when he had trouble sleeping. He was their baby and no ever really minded anyways. Donghyun also knew that, even if daehwi did have a slight infatuation with youngmin, that it was nothing more than a crush, if that even. Yeah, donghyun knew, but it was 2 am and all he wanted was to fall asleep with his boyfriend and only his boyfriend. Next thing he knew he was yanking youngmin away from the boy and farther into his own arms. 

Daehwi looked stunned for a moment, but he understood. He knew from the beginning that donghyun probably wouldn't be happy seeing him there if he woke up first. It wasn't often him and youngmin got time to themselves, and daehwi knew both of them savored that time. Yeah, daehwi knew this was kind of his fault, but donghyun did not have to be such a jerk about it either. 

Daehwi tried to keep a neutral expression on his face as he climbed out of their bed. He tried really hard not to let his anger show as he walked down the hall and crawled back into his own bed. Daehwi wasn't one to take these sort of actions against him lightly, and he was certainly one to hold a grudge. Donghyun was going to get it. 

As donghyun watched the clearly angered boy waltz out of their room he tried not to think too much about it. He knew how daehwi was, and he knew he was going to get it come tomorrow. But for now, he had youngmin back to himself. 

He adjusted the two of them back into a lying position and accidentally awoke the still sleeping boy. Youngmin tried to just fall back asleep in the comforting arms of his boyfriend, but was quickly alarmed by the lost of the small boy he was holding just a few minutes before.

"Donghyun? Where'd daehwi go, did you see him?" He asked innocently. Donghyun was well aware of how oblivious youngmin could be, he had experienced it first hand before they had gotten together. Which is exactly why he didn't blame the clueless boy for not knowing the sentiment daehwi felt for him. 

"He just left, he said it was stuffy in here and went to go lay down with woojin." Okay, donghyun felt bad for lying, but he also felt bad for himself and this sleepless night. Youngmin quickly gave up in his blurry eyed search for the boy around the room, and curled back into donghyun for the rest of the night. All was finally peaceful. 

_1

Of course, peace never lasts long, not when you're an idol. 

The two sleeping figures, that had slept way past the time they were meant to, due partially by last night's events, and partially from the comfort each felt while being held so close to each other, were awoken by a loud sound coming from the kitchen. More specifically, the smoke alarm. 

Youngmin shot up from his comfortable position in donghyun's arms, and was out the door in minutes, leaving donghyun with the image of youngmin's eyes wider than saucers replaying in his mind. Donghyun just chuckled figuring it was probably just one of the others attempting, and clearly failing, to make breakfast. 

By the time donghyun had made his way out of his room, and from the comfort of his soft bed. He was sure youngmin had gotten the situation under control. And, he had, kind of. He had managed to turn the smoke alarm off and open a window to air out the smokey room. Though, he had one other problem to deal with; a scared daehwi. 

Of course, Donghyun thought. He knew something like this would happen, he pissed daehwi off last night and this was his way of repaying the favor. Donghyun just rolled his eyes at the almost hysterical male, knowing it was nothing but an act, probably just to annoy Donghyun with such a loud morning. As if he wasn't already used to it. 

He could hear youngmin trying to calm daehwi down, and see the other boy sinking more and more into himself. Though he tried to block it out, this would be over soon, as long as he didn't make a big deal out of it. He was sure.

Daehwi really didn't mean to almost burn the kitchen down, really. He was going to 'make breakfast for everyone' then surprise youngmin with a heart shaped pancake, right in front of donghyun's face. Really that was his plan. Although a worried youngmin he could also use to his advantage. 

"Youngminie hyung," he put on his best baby voice, and pouty face. "I just wanted to bake pancakes for everyone." 

Youngmin sighed, starting to calm down a bit now that he was sure everyone was fine. He looked around the kitchen and saw a stack of pancakes glazing gloriously at them, they seemed fine. More than just editable, he figured he could whip up some eggs real fast and that would be enough for the five, now very hungry boys. He announced this to everyone and got to work.

What he did miss though, was the smirk daehwi sent towards donghyun, and the eye roll he received back. 

After they had all the food sat down at the table and all five boys in position to start filling their plates, daehwi stopped everyone, making sure all attention was on him. Especially donghyun's. 

"Wait, Youngmin hyung!" Daehwi yelled as he quickly hopped up from the table and ran over to the counter once more. "I, uhm, made something special for you." 

He sat the extra plate down with a shy smile and stared right into donghyun's eyes as he walked back over to his seat at the other side of the table. 

Four curious eyes watched as youngmin uncovered the platter to reveal a single heart helped pancake. Daehwi never broke his stare from donghyun, excited to see what reaction he may get out of him. 

Youngmin seemed a bit taken aback at first when he unveiled the hidden treasure that daehwi had clearly put a lot of work in for him. He really wasn't expecting that, but youngmin was clearly very happy that daehwi was willing to put this much work into this for him. 

Ever since they had met, youngmin had always seen daehwi as a little brother to him. Sure he could be a bit annoying and a very big brat at times, but that's exactly what all little brothers are, and when you're nearly seven years apart, what else was he supposed to view the boy as. 

The others however, all quickly caught onto what daehwi was trying to do. Sure, woong and woojin may have not known what had transpired last night, but they were sure donghyun had done something to piss daehwi off if the intense staring session between them was anything to go by. 

Daehwi looked a little too proud of himself, and donghyun looked as if he was trying to hold himself back from hurting the boy. 

However their staring session and the other two boys inner monologue about what may have happened last night was cut off when youngmin cleared his throat. He looked as if he was holding back tears. 

All four of them knew how oblivious the poor boy could be, but seriously. How could he not see through this one.

Youngmin got up with his head down and walked over to where daehwi was sitting. He knelt down and engulfed the boy in a big hug. 

He got up and murmured a 'thank you' into daehwi's ear and went back to his seat like nothing had ever happened. Daehwi sent a wink in donghyun's now clearly pissed direction, and the other boys just stared at youngmin like he had just grown an extra head. What was he thinking!

They all tried to ignore everything that had just happened and went back to eating and talking as loudly as possible. The usual. 

_2 

Daehwi still wasn't quite satisfied with donghyun's reaction yet. He knew he hadn't quite gotten enough under his skin to really make him tick. Really by this point daehwi knew he was taking it maybe a tad bit too far, but how could he help himself when youngmin was such an easy target. 

There he was, sitting all alone on the couch, staring with somewhat of a solemn look down at his phone. Daehwi was quick to attack. 

"Youngminie hyung," he drawled out as he sat down next to his hyun. "What's wrong." 

Daehwi looked youngmin right in the eyes with the best puppy dog eyes he could put on. Youngmin tried to put on a smile and tried to meet the younger's eyes as confidently as he was, but his smile faltered and he fell flat. 

Maybe something seriously was wrong, daehwi thought for a moment. 

"Ah, I was just looking at some of the comments on our latest video," youngmin replied and he finally put a real smile on his face. 

"Oh hyung," daehwi started sadly but stopped as soon as he saw youngmin panic and wave his arms around a bit. 

"No no, nothing bad I swear," youngmin said quickly. "Really, they're all really nice I promise." 

Daehwi wasn't fully convinced, but he figured if youngmin really was only worried about a few negative comments, that he would be fine. 

Daehwi pretended to think for a moment, "hmm, okay then, but I still want to give you a hug to make you feel better." Daehwi spat out quickly and threw his arms around the boy sitting next to him, launching both of them back onto the couch. 

Both boys yelped as they were thrown backwards, but ended up laughing it off lightly. Daehwi snuggled closer to youngmin with a smile on his face, waiting for the boy that was sure to be more than a little angry at their current predicament. 

He didn't have to wait long. Sure enough, not even five minutes later donghyun walked into the room and quickly felt his face fall at the sight. 

All of them were really close with each other, and he knew there was really nothing wrong with what was happening, but after what happened earlier, he couldn't help but be a little bit mad. 

He tried to hide his anger and walked over to the two figures on the couch. Two figures that could be counted as one with how close they were, donghyun thought. 

He fell on the couch on youngmin's side and wrapped his arm around youngmin's shoulder, nedging daehwi a bit to the side. 

"Hey donghyun, are you almost ready," youngmin said with a smile and leaned more into donghyun's comforting hold. 

Donghyun instantly felt ten times better, he knew there really was nothing to truly worry about, but it still made him feel better knowing youngmin wasn't acting any different with him. 

Daehwi finally realised he wasn't going to get much more of a reaction out of donghyun this time and decided he should go finish getting ready too. 

This could wait until after practice at least. 

Of course, he couldn't help leaving youngmin with a kiss on the check before he left, and watched as donghyun's eyes seemed to harden as he walked back into his own room. 

_3

They all knew something was up by now. As soon as they arrived at the practice room, their manager was already taking youngmin into another room. 

Was he in trouble? Did something happen? And they didn't even know? 

Even donghyun seemed to have no idea what was going on, but he tried to keep practice going the same way he knows youngmin would. Maybe it was nothing anyways.

Thirty minutes later, right after their first break of the evening, youngmin walked in and quietly shut the door behind him. All eyes were on him. 

They knew better than to pry, but they couldn't help but be curious. They all trusted their hyung though, and if this was something he wanted to keep to himself, then they'd trust that it was a personal problem. 

After a couple of seconds of staring at the tall boy, he looked up at them and told them that if they have time to stare they have time to practice. And back to practicing they went, this time with youngmin to guide them. 

After practice all was forgotten, and they were laughing and joking around as normal. Daehwi figured this was a perfect chance to get on donghyun's nerves once more. 

There was this new ice cream shop that had just opened down the street. Daehwi had overheard youngmin saying how he wanted to go visit it and decided he might as well make his hyung happy while pissing his boyfriend off at the same time. Killing two birds with one stone, right? 

Daehwi waited until the shop was in sight, and then took hold of youngmin's arms and started bouncing up and down. 

"Hyung, hyung, can we go!" He shouted loudly and pointed towards the ice cream shop that was just starting to light up in the dark. 

Youngmin let himself get dragged by daehwi for a bit. He tried to look annoyed, but in reality he had been wanting to go to this shop since it had opened. He grabbed daehwi's hand and asked if everyone was okay with making a pit stop at the shop before they head home. Everyone agreed and they made their way over to the beautiful lit up shop. 

The shop was even more beautiful inside. Filled with green and pink neons and futuristic decorations. It was truly a beautiful store. They ordered their desserts and went to find a seat. Daehwi made sure to push youngmin next to the wall and set right by his side. Donghyun stared him down as he sat across from youngmin himself. 

Soon enough they were all almost done with their desserts. Daehwi made sure to save just enough though. 

"Hyung, try mine," daehwi said and shoved his ice cream in youngmin's face. Youngmin seemed a bit shocked, but decided to indulge himself in the sweet treat anyways. He leaned down to lick the ice cream from the spoon daehwi held in front of him. 

Daehwi made sure to wait until the perfect moment to jerk the spoon out of youngmin's mouth. He put on a stunned face and complained about a chill as he gathered up some napkins to help clean up the mess. More specifically, the mess left on youngmin's lips. 

He folded the napkin up and cleaned off youngmin's lips as slowly as he could, not breaking eye contact with the boy the whole time. 

When he was done he leaned back in his seat and picked up his own ice cream once more. Continuing to eat as if nothing ever happened. Everyone stared at him in shock. He had really went too far this time, there was no way donghyun would let this one slide by. But when everyone turned to look at the boy, he looked surprisingly calmed. Though his eyes held fire as he looked over in daehwi's direction. 

He would talk to daehwi when they got home, but for now, he wouldn't make a scene 

_4 

After they had left the shop, it was really starting to get dark, but donghyun suggested they stay out until dinner and eat out together when it was time. They all agreed and decided to walk around some shops for a bit until closer to dinner. 

They went window shopping for a bit, though it was a tad bit cold out and decided to go find a bigger store to hang out in for a bit. They ended up inside a local mall. 

Woong and woojin decided to go their separate ways and they all decided to meet back up in the food court around 6:45. Soon enough they were all on their separate ways. 

Donghyun and youngmin never made anyone feel like a third wheel. Sure, they had only been together for about a year, but they were friends and group mates before anything, and unless you knew them personally, you would never even guess they were a thing. Maybe that's part of why daehwi felt so comfortable messing with them in the way he was. Or maybe daehwi is daehwi and just doesn't care anyways. 

It wasn't long until a store had caught their attention. It was a candy store, but not just any candy store, this was the expensive chocolate sort of stuff. The stuff that was handmade and filled with love. Or at least, that's what the sign said. 

They made their way inside and stared at the glorious chocolate that lined the counters. Youngmin had decided he wanted the peanut butter fudge that was on display in their window. The other two boys waited outside as he bought the fudge for himself. Or well, maybe a couple extra for the four other boys he was sure would love it too. 

As he exited the shop, he smiled as he handed each boy their respected bags of goodies. And kept the other three ready for when they met up with the other two. 

"Aw, hyung, you shouldn't have," donghyun said and shared youngmin's smile. 

Daehwi looked at the bag for a minute, honestly he didn't even like peanut butter, but like hell he would say that when an opportunity that this presented itself. 

He flung towards youngmin and draped himself around the tall boy. "Youngminnie, you're the best." 

It wasn't much, honestly daehwi would be surprised if woong wouldn't do the same when he was handed his own bag, but after messing around with donghyun all day he was sure that it was enough to make him mad.

_5 

Donghyun seemed to sulk a bit after that, but youngmin was too caught up in his own head to notice. Daehwi noticed though. He noticed how both boys seemed too lost in their own thoughts to keep the needy boy company. So, the needy boy himself suggested they head early to the food court and wait for the other two who were sure to arrive barely on time. 

When they arrived though, both boys were still quiet. Youngmin was staring at his phone again, and donghyun just looked deep in thought. Probably thinking about what he would say to daehwi later. But that was a problem for future daehwi. For now he figured he should have as much fun as he can. 

By now, he didn't even know why he was doing this. Clearly donghyun had learned his lesson. But it was just so much fun to mess with the easily jealous boy. Daehwi said he was going to go get a soda while they waited. And got up to buy himself one. 

When he came back though he sat his sofa down in his spot and sat himself down next to it. Right on youngmin's lap. Youngmin jolted at the sudden touch. He looked as if he didn't even see daehwi get up. He quickly rubbed it off as just daehwi being himself and went back down to whatever was happening on his phone. 

Daehwi was curious as to what was so important on that phone that it completely took youngmin's attention away from his friend and boyfriend. He looked down to see what looked like a DM off instagram. That's weird though, as far as he knows youngmin doesn't have a personal insta. Maybe he opened one without telling them. But why would he do that, he knows all the others have one and would love to be on his- 

His thoughts were cut off by donghyun banging his hands on the table. Youngmin also seemed to flinch as the boy got up and said that he was tired of waiting and that he would go look for them himself. 

Youngmin looked like he wanted to run after him, but he seemed to cut that thought off and return his attention to his phone screen. What was so important on that phone? Daehwi had to know.

His curiosity got the better of him though, and he was caught in the act of looking at his hyungs phone. Youngmin quickly pulled his phone into his chest and kindly asked daehwi if he would sit in his own seat. Daehwi obliged but didn't feel happy about it. 

Something about those texts seemed… off.

+1

Before daehwi could work up the guts to question youngmin about the content on his phone, woong walked up to them and threw himself into the chair across from them with a heavy sigh. 

"Where's the other two I'm starving," he complained and held onto his stomach as if he was dying of starvation. 

Youngmin finally put down his phone at woong's return and put on a smile as he handed the boy his 'present.' 

Woong looked at youngmin when he handed him the bag, as if he was some sort of god. He quickly thanked him and gobbled down the contents. Content with his sweet present. 

Finally woojin and donghyun walked up together. Donghyun still had a frown on his face but at least he didn't seem as pissed. Maybe daehwi had failed, he didn't mean to make the boy sad, he just wanted to have a bit of fun was all, and teach him not to mess with lee daehwi. But maybe he had taken it a bit far. 

He was going to apologise but he saw donghyun's face light up as youngmin showed up next to him and gave him a shy smile. It could wait, he thought. No point in ruining that. 

When they arrived at the restaurant they were told it would be a few minutes before they could be seated. It was a relatively popular restaurant so they weren't surprised by this and decided to just wait the extra twenty minutes it would take to get their food. 

Woong started talking about all the delicious foods he was going to eat when he finally got seated. Daehwi was more than content listening to him drag on and on, what better did he have to do. Well, that was until he felt youngmin tense up from beside him. 

Daehwi looked over and saw that same look of distress that was on his face this morning and at the food court. Now he had to know what was going on? 

He tried to follow his hyungs gaze but saw nothing out of the ordinary in his field of vision. He looked back over at youngmin and this time met donghyun's eyes, he must have noticed too. 

This time it was a gasp from youngmin that sent four heads in his direction. 

Woong lit up, "is it the food?" He quickly turned around to look for a waiter or waitress heading their way but was disappointed when he saw nothing. 

"No, uhm, can we eat somewhere else. Please." He looked really on edge. His breathes were ragged and his eyes were wide. 

Donghyun was quick to try to calm him down, but even he couldn't manage to get through to him. Youngmin shot up out of his seat and started heading towards the door, keeping his head low. As if he didn't want to be seen. 

He pleaded with them some more standing by the door. But not before a waitress made it over to them asking if they were ready to be seated. 

"Come on hyung, whatever it is, I'm sure you'll be fine." Woojin walked over to him and tried to convince him once more that everything would be okay. "If anything happens you know that I'll protect you anyways." He sent a wink towards youngmin at that one. 

That seemed to ease him, and nonetheless he agreed, maybe feeling the slightest but bad he made them wait for 20 minutes only to leave when they were ready to eat finally. 

They all noticed how out of it he was still. While they were all having a conversation he chose to stare down at his phone instead. He looked almost sick to his stomach. 

And maybe he was, whatever was happening was clearly too much to handle on his own, and his anxiety finally got the better of him when the food was sat down. 

He finally said he had to use the bathroom and not to wait up on him. Holding one hand to his mouth, he jogged over to where the bathroom was located. They all shared a look with each other but figured if he wanted their help he would have said something.

As they were all just starting to dig in, still no sign of youngmin, they saw their manager rush into the restaurant. He looked frantic. Once he spotted the four boys he walked over to them, a worried look crossed his face once he realized one was missing. 

They all knew something was really wrong now. All four boys were up out of their seats before they even knew what was going on. They pointed towards the bathroom and followed right behind their manager all the way there. 

Looks of horror crossed their faces as they entered. They couldn't even comprehend what was happening. Before anyone could even react to the picture they were seeing, donghyun went off. 

They all knew he could throw a punch, but they didn't know he could actually fight like that. Before anyone could blink a guy, twice donghyuns size, was on the floor spit already dripping out of his mouth. 

Donghyun rushed over to youngmin's side, who had fallen after being pinned against the wall by the other guy. He looked on the verge of tears and still looked sick to his stomach. 

Donghyun carefully wrapped the boy up in his arms and started telling him that everything was okay. By the time daehwi could drag his eyes away from the scene there were already red and blue lights in the window. Well this will be fun to explain, he thought, but at least now they all knew their hyung was okay, and, most of all, safe. 

Apparently this guy had been sending threatening messages to youngmin for a long time now. He said that if youngmin ever said anything, he would out him to the world as gay. Rather the man truly knew of youngmin's preferences or not was never proven, but either way, that would not have been a good image for the idol, that did so happen to be in a relationship with another man. 

When the company found out, they threatened jail time for harassment, and that he would be sued if he did say anything about youngmin. When he heard he felt like he was running out of time and decided to finally corner youngmin while he was alone. 

The others couldn't even imagine how youngmin felt this whole time. And they couldn't believe they never noticed either. They felt like they had failed him, even though youngmin assured it was none of their faults. 

After a few days everything settled back down, and daehwi figured it was finally time to apologise to donghyun for messing with him that day. 

Daehwi walked into their room once again, this time fully intending to make up for his wrongs.

When he cracked the door open and saw youngmin and donghyun whispering quietly to each other, both with smiles on their faces. They truly looked so happy together, daehwi couldn't believe he had ever wanted to mess with that. 

He finally announced his presence and both boys pulled apart a bit. Youngmin sat up from his position in donghyun's lap, only to be pulled into it once more. They both laughed and donghyun buried his head into youngmin's shoulder as they both looked expectantly at the younger. 

Daehwi looked at the ground for a moment, put on his face. He may have done wrong, but he had also seen what donghyun can do when he's angry, he'll soften his fall as much as he can thank you very much. 

"I just wanted to apologise to donghyun hyung." He kicked at the floor some more and finally looked up at the two, way too in love, boys. "I was out of place and I took it way too far." 

Youngmin looked confused as he looked back and forth between donghyun and daehwi, he was about to question what happened between them when donghyun spoke up also. 

"And I'm sorry I was so rude to you that night, I know how close the two of you are, and I wasn't thinking straight, I hope you can forgive me?" He gave a big, cheesy smile to the small boy. 

They both laughed it off, and youngmin decided not to question what ever happened between them. Once oblivious, always oblivious. 

And as daehwi exited the room he realized how much more relaxed and happy his hyung looked. Rather it was the presence of donghyun or just the fact that he knew he was safe now he couldn't tell. But he was more than content knowing everyone was happy once again. 


End file.
